


Nightmares

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: After a movie session with your best friend Brian, you have a nightmare.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a platonic one. Reader's gender is unspecified. I didn't elaborate on the dream because I wanted to keep it safe for mostly everyone to read. Also I wrote this at 2am and I would have shit my pants if I'd actually watched Halloween lmao

Brian is the brother you never had. From the day you met him in primary school, sitting next to him in class, you two have only gotten closer over the years. There was never more, though. None of you developed feelings for each other - not even in your teenage years - and you're both more than happy with your friendship as it is. You couldn't imagine dating your brother from another mother anyway and neither could he. You really are the best of friends. All your other friends come and go at some point, but Brian… he's always there for you. A shoulder to cry on, an advisor, a confidant, anything depending on what you need at the moment. He knows you better than anyone else and he's always the first one to see if something's wrong. He notices every little detail and that's what you love most about him. It doesn't take him long to figure out a solution for a problem either. If soulmates do exist, you're pretty sure Brian is yours.

Not a week passes without the two of you seeing each other. Either you meet in person or talk on Skype. And even after fourteen years, you still hold on to the old movie night tradition on every other Friday. Tonight is one of those Fridays. You've just finished Halloween and as usual you sleep on the couch in the living room of his flat.

Everything seems fine so far, but in the middle of the night, Brian hears whimpers coming from the living room which are soon followed by a hoarse scream and he immediately jumps out of bed, rushing over to kneel down next to the sofa. "Hey, hey, (y/n), wake up!" It hurts him to see you in this state - the sweat on your forehead, tears streaming down your cheeks, your eyebrows furrowed, your lip quivering, your chest heaving.

He gently shakes your shoulder, begging you over and over to wake up. When you finally do, you fearfully look around the room before turning back to Brian and clinging on to him as if he'd disappear as soon as you let go. "(Y/n). It's just me," he whispers, rubbing your back as you sob uncontrollably into his chest, soaking his tank top with your tears.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asks carefully as he strokes your hair in an attempt to calm you down.

You just nod, refusing to elaborate on it. You really don't want to talk about the dream, not even to Brian. At least not now. It was just too horrible to bring back the memory of it by telling him what happened.

Brian pulls away, cupping your face with his hands and wiping the newly forming tears on your cheeks with his thumbs. "Just breathe. Breathe with me, okay?"

"Yeah," you manage to reply, your voice still shaky.

He gently lifts your chin when he notices you looking down to hide your red eyes and takes a deep breath. You follow his actions and exhale just in time with him. The both of you repeat it a couple of times until you don't feel as anxious anymore.

"No more horror films for you, sweetie," Brian says softly, brushing the hair that's sticking to your forehead away. He doesn't say it in an accusatory tone, but you can tell he's serious and won't let you watch them anymore.

"Sorry…" you mumble, glancing up at him.

He shakes his head. "Hey, don't be sorry. I suggested watching it."

"But I wanted to-"

"Let's not argue about this now, alright? You need to get some sleep." His eyelids are heavy and he's obviously tired so you decide to just drop it, although you hate that Brian tends to insist that he's guilty for things like this when it was originally your stupid idea to watch an extreme horror movie together. "Will you be okay, (y/n)?" He squeezes your hand as he stands up.

You blink and bite your lip. "Bri?"

"Yes?"

"I hope it's not too much to ask, but… can I sleep in your room for the rest of the night?" you ask shyly. "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor, I just-"

Brian nods in understanding, rubbing his eyes. "I know. Of course you can, but you take the bed. I can sleep on the floor." When you open your mouth to contradict him, he points a finger at you, smiling sleepily. "Don't argue, you can't win."

You laugh and get up, following Brian to his bedroom. You lie in his bed as requested while he arranges pillows on the carpet next to it. "Thank you. For everything." You speak up as he makes his way back to his sleeping spot after switching the light off.

In the darkness you can't see his face, but something tells you he's smiling. He leans over you to kiss your temple before laying down on the floor. "Anything for you."


End file.
